


Assistants Acceptance

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Series: Letters From Hogwarts [10]
Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ankh-Morpork, Gen, Harry is the Master of the Hallows, Unseen University, and attending the unseen university, but he is deaths assistant, but not the master of death, harry raised by not dursleys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2016066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is Deaths assistant and has just received his acceptance letter to Hogwarts, too bad Harry has other plans in Ankh-Morpork.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assistants Acceptance

\---

To whom it may concern, 

At this time I am unable to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry due to the fact that I would have to join the older years classes because of my advanced studies, because of this I have already found and successfully employed private tutors and have been accepted in a place at the wizarding university in Ankh-Morpork, the Unseen University.

Thank you for your consideration,

Harry Potter

Death's Assistant  
Master of the Deathly Hallows

\---


End file.
